


Intelligence

by Zyrocs



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: I need a title, Other, this is why mom doesn't fucking love you apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrocs/pseuds/Zyrocs
Summary: Persephone fights back with her wits.
Kudos: 12





	Intelligence

"Persephone." Oh god. "Apollo?" "Yes." "Why are you here?" "Well, I was thinking that we could have sex." "I don' kn-" "Come on, you've been asking for it. You were being so seductive earlier." Artemis, please hurry up. Artemis So I'm asleep, and then I hear an urgent prayer Artemis, please hurry up. I know it isn't urgent but the tone of her voice sounded like- Persephone?! Yes Where are you? In my room. Come as quietly as you can, and summon the Olympians. Why? You wouldn't believe me, but trust me. Don't summon Apollo. Why? Trust me. Ok. Time to summon the Olympians. Persephone "I don't think that's how being an eternal virgin works, Apollo." "Oh please, you've been asking for this." No! "No." "No? Well, there is no one to help you, so I can do it anyway. "NO." Artemis? "YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS TO HER." "I summoned Artemis and the Olympians, Apollo. You really should have thunk this through." " Oh no" NEXT DAY NO ONE'S POV Zeus is fickle. However, Hera, Demeter, Hades, and Poseidon threaten to divorce him, cut off the food supply, cut off the shipment of precious materials and electricity, and cut off the water supply. That said, he removes Apollo's status and immortality, and gives him to Persephone end A.N: I am very bad at writing, and hope you enjoyed.

Please help me write. If anyone in the comments writes parts I can put them in the story.

EDIT:its been a fucking HOUR and i have 40 hits. damn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a One-Shot, and all rights reserved @ Rachel Smythe.  
> also, a title is what I need


End file.
